


Otto minuti e trentatrè di ordinaria follia

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas present, Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Solar System, cuddle in the bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal prompt di Ilaria: “Johnlock, missing scene della 2x01 quando Sherlock rientra al 221B dopo aver riconosciuto il corpo di Irene "from NOT her face". John non sa come comportarsi e passa tutta la notte a pensare le cose più assurde, ma ad un certo punto nel cuore della notte Sherlock gli chiede l'inaspettato: un abbraccio lungo esattamente 8,33 minuti (il tempo che impiega la luce ad arrivare dal sole alla terra - perché dopo che John gliel'ha fatto notare Sherlock ha studiato il sistema solare)”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Auguri, spero ti piaccia e spero di aver azzeccato almeno qualcosa del prompt :) <3</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beta: Hotaru_Tomoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otto minuti e trentatrè di ordinaria follia

 

 

 

 

 

#  _Otto minuti e trentatré di ordinaria follia_

 

 

 

 

John ricevette la chiamata di Mycroft proprio mentre stava risistemando i calzini nel cassetto del comò di Sherlock. Il maggiore degli Holmes lo informò sul ritorno imminente del fratello a casa e di stare allerta perché avrebbe potuto essere una serata decisamente a rischio. Del resto, aveva accettato la sigaretta offertagli. _Merda._

 

«Cos’è successo?» chiese chiudendo il cassetto e uscendo dalla camera, andando alla loro libreria nel soggiorno e scegliendo un libro totalmente a caso, posizionandolo sulla poltrona per dopo, per fingere così di aver letto tutta la sera invece di aver appena messo a soqquadro la sua camera (anche se sapeva perfettamente che non avrebbe mai ingannato Sherlock).

 

«Miss Adler è morta.» rispose la voce, algida come sempre, di Mycroft. «Sembra sia stata brutalmente sfigurata per non essere identificata ma fortunatamente, in qualche modo, Sherlock ne ha riconosciuto il corpo.»

 

A John si mozzò il fiato in gola per qualche istante mentre l’informazione veniva processata dal suo cervello.

 

_Riconosciuta dal corpo…? Ma come…?_

 

«Buon Natale, dottore.» e detto questo il maggiore degli Holmes mise fine alla telefonata.

 

John chiuse la chiamata e sospirò, massaggiandosi gli occhi con una mano e cercando di non carpire il significato implicito nelle parole di Mycroft.

 

_Sherlock ne ha riconosciuto il corpo._

 

La signora Hudson lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri dicendo di non aver trovato nemmeno lei alcunché di compromettente in giro per casa e Janette, l’ultima ragazza di cui Sherlock non ricordava il nome, lo scaricò in meno di due minuti dicendogli di essere un fidanzato perfetto ma non per lei, sempre e soltanto per Sherlock Holmes. E la gaffe sul cane che lei non possedeva fece il resto.

 

La signora Hudson gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e cercò di tirarlo su di morale, ma i suoi pensieri erano davvero da tutt’altra parte. Non erano né sulle sostanze stupefacenti che potevano trovarsi nascoste proprio lì, da qualche parte nel loro appartamento, né su Janette, di cui comunque era evidente non gli importasse poi molto. I suoi pensieri erano su Sherlock, su dove potesse essere e soprattutto se stesse bene.

 

La loro padrona di casa lo lasciò poco dopo ritornando nel suo appartamento e lui tentò davvero di rilassarsi nel mentre che aspettava Sherlock, sedendosi sulla sua poltrona per leggere il libro che aveva scelto e cercando di non rimanere sulla stessa riga per la ventesima volta senza capirne davvero il senso.

 

«Cinquantasei messaggi ed ora questo…» e questa era davvero l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare al momento e non si capacitava del perché.

Sherlock non si era mai dimostrato interessato ai rapporti sentimentali, benché meno al sesso femminile in generale, ma era evidente che si fosse interessato ad Irene Adler. E non solo alla sua intelligenza _a quanto pareva._

I suoi pensieri vennero bruscamente interrotti dal rumore del portone che veniva sbattuto infondo alle scale e John si voltò verso la porta, vedendo la figura di Sherlock entrare nel soggiorno e guardarsi intorno, scrutando ogni centimetro della stanza, ma non posando mai lo sguardo su di lui.

 

«Oh ciao.» disse, aspettando risposta ma notando che Sherlock non sembrava intenzionato a parlare. «Stai bene?» tentò di nuovo e questa volta il sopracciglio di Sherlock si alzò di scatto, cosa che fece capire a John che aveva sentito già la prima volta.

 

«Spero che questa volta tu non mi abbia stravolto l’ordine dei calzini.» si limitò a dire, raggiungendo in un paio di falcate la cucina e sparendo lungo il corridoio per entrare in camera.

 

John sospirò e poggiò il libro sul bracciolo della poltrona, alzandosi e raggiungendo camera di Sherlock bussando alla porta un paio di volte.

 

«Sherlock?» chiese immaginando di non ricevere risposta, cosa che in effetti non avvenne. Appoggiò la fronte contro il legno scuro e sbuffò, incerto su cosa avrebbe dovuto o meno fare. Se le parti fossero state invertite avrebbe voluto qualcuno – _Sherlock-_ fuori dalla sua porta ad insistere per parlare? Avrebbe voluto avere un po’ di pace per pensare da solo o avrebbe preferito non pensarci proprio?

 

E poi, di punto in bianco, capì che se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti Sherlock non gli avrebbe permesso di fare una scelta, che si sarebbe imposto in tutta la sua presenza facendo domande e domande e cercando di distrarlo in qualche maniera e forse, _forse_ , un comportamento simile gli avrebbe fatto piacere.

 

Ma Sherlock lasciava sempre la porta aperta, perfino quando dormiva non la chiudeva mai, era un po’ come la loro porta di casa che rimaneva sempre socchiusa per lasciare entrare i clienti o la signora Hudson e che veniva chiusa solo quando non volevano essere disturbati (possibilmente quando sembrava che Mycroft fosse in vena di una visita).

 

Quindi il dubbio di John era semplicemente lì, su quella maniglia. Abbassarlo o no?

Se la porta fosse stata chiusa John si sarebbe sentito Sherlock in qualche modo come buttato fuori dalla vita di Sherlock, e non era sicuro di essere pronto per uno smacco del genere. Quindi si diede semplicemente del codardo e lasciò stare, tirandosi indietro di un passo.

 

«Se hai bisogno di me, sai dove trovarmi.» si limitò a dire, allontanandosi e spegnendo le luci al suo passaggio, dirigendosi in camera sua.

 

 

 

Nonostante si fosse messo a letto da almeno un’ora John non riusciva a fare altro che guardare e riguardare il soffitto, continuando a girarsi e rigirarsi per cercare una posizione più comoda, nonostante tanto scomodo poi non fosse.

 

_Il corpo._

 

_Ha riconosciuto il corpo._

 

John sospirò di frustrazione e si lasciò sfuggire un basso grugnito, poggiandosi entrambe le mani in faccia e strizzando forte gli occhi.

 

«Oh, ma che diavolo!» si lamentò, girandosi di lato e dando le spalle non solo alla sua porta, ma al mondo intero. Era inutile tentare di dormire e lo sapeva benissimo, soprattutto quando non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa tutte le domande riguardanti Sherlock e la Donna.

O più che altro su come Sherlock _potesse_ riconoscere la Donna solo dal suo corpo.

John era presente quando la Adler si era presentata completamente nuda davanti a loro (diavolo se era presente) ma aveva notato che gli occhi di Sherlock non si erano mai abbassati sotto al collo di quest’ultima.

Il fatto che lei stessa lo avesse smentito annunciandogli allegramente che la combinazione della sua cassaforte fossero le sue misure lo aveva già di per sé sconvolto e gli aveva anche dimostrato che come osservatore faceva proprio schifo. E non aveva nemmeno dovuto dirglielo Sherlock quella volta, c’era arrivato tutto da solo che era un idiota.

 

Quindi Sherlock era interessato al corpo della Adler. L’aveva osservato, ne aveva fatte sue le misure, ricordato in ogni minimo dettaglio, probabilmente conservando in quella sua testa geniale ogni fottuto poro per poterla riconoscere solo da…

 

_Basta._

 

John si impose la calma. Come primo Natale con Sherlock non era poi andato così male in fin dei conti, no? Insomma, era stato lasciato dalla sua ragazza, qualcuno era morto, Molly era stata ridicolizzata (ma poi aveva ricevuto un bacio da Sherlock Holmes, quindi tanto male non le era andata), a Greg era stato fatto sapere che sua moglie lo tradiva ancora e questa volta con l’istruttore della nuova palestra e a lui che Harry infine non era poi così tanto uscita dal tunnel dell’alcol. Tutto come al solito, dunque, nulla di così anormale.

 

Ma se Sherlock avesse _amato_ Irene Adler?

 

Il pensiero gli fece scendere un brivido non molto gradito lungo la spina dorsale e si alzò a sedere sul letto.

 

_No, semplicemente no._

 

Poteva ricordarne le misure e il corpo per qualcosa di prettamente scientifico. Poteva aver avuto un semplice interesse per un corpo di donna nudo (qualcosa che comunque li ha aiutati a salvarsi e a non farsi saltare in aria le cervella), magari Sherlock era già consapevole del pericolo (lui sapeva sempre tutto) e l’aveva guardata perché…

 

John grugnì di nuovo, frustrato, e si distese a letto coprendosi meglio con le coperte. Non c’era evidentemente nulla che riuscisse a fargli pensare ad altro. Ma se anche fosse stato, se Sherlock fosse stato davvero innamorato della Adler, a lui cosa sarebbe cambiato? Se Sherlock si fosse messo con lei, se avesse deciso di condividere qualcosa di così personale come il proprio spazio, il proprio corpo, il proprio tempo, la propria mente, se fossero stati realmente così in sintonia da poter pensare di condividere un pezzo della vita insieme, a lui cosa sarebbe cambiato?

 

L’immagine di Sherlock e la Adler, mano nella mano, i visi talmente vicini da essere uno spettacolo troppo intimo per altri sguardi gli si impresse a fuoco sotto le palpebre e cercò di cancellarla premendosi le mani sugli occhi.

 

«’Fanculo.» mormorò rivolto sia a se stesso che ai suoi pensieri, incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardando nuovamente il soffitto.

 

Certo che gli sarebbe cambiato qualcosa. _Ovviamente_ gli sarebbe cambiato qualcosa. Gli si sarebbe fottutamente aperta la terra sotto i piedi e avrebbe voluto dire che Sherlock in un modo o nell’altro _era_ interessato a certi tipi di rapporto e allora perché non avrebbe potuto essere _lui_ quel tipo di persona per Sherlock?

Forse era veramente troppo idiota, per Sherlock. Forse alla fine Sherlock cercava ( _se_ cercava) qualcuno di più affine a lui intellettualmente e per quanto John si vantasse di essere meno idiota degli altri (parole di Sherlock) non aveva la sfacciataggine di considerarsi al suo pari.

_Nessuno_ era al pari di Sherlock.

 

Merda di Natale. Merda di giornata.

 

E poi il suo pensiero andò a Sherlock e a Sherlock soltanto, chiuso nella propria camera da letto di sotto, magari nel suo palazzo mentale, da solo a pensare a ciò che era successo. E il cuore di John si strinse. Se Sherlock era affezionato anche solo la metà di quanto lui pensava alla Adler in questo momento doveva sentirsi distrutto.

E nonostante tutta la sua gelosia doveva fare qualcosa. Era il suo migliore amico, era davvero in _dovere_ di fare qualcosa.

Sollevò le coperte e fece per alzarsi (in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe abbassato quella maniglia e sarebbe entrato in camera di Sherlock) quando il rumore della propria porta che si apriva lo fermò sul posto, facendolo voltare.

 

Sherlock era sulla soglia della camera, indossava i pantaloni e la maglietta del pigiama e la sua solita vestaglia azzurra. John non riusciva a distinguere bene i tratti del viso a causa dell’oscurità ma vedeva che la postura era tesa e che Sherlock non sembrava intenzionato a fare un passo in più.

 

«Sherlock?»

 

«Non volevo svegliarti…»

 

Si parlarono uno sopra l’altro e John si ritrovò a ridere piano, seguito a ruota da Sherlock, ma l’aria tra loro era tesa e il dottore non riusciva a capirne il motivo, così si ritrovò a schiarirsi la voce.

 

«Non mi hai svegliato, a dire il vero non riuscivo a dormire.»

 

Sherlock annuì. «Nemmeno io.» e dicendo questo si strinse nelle spalle.

 

«Ti serve qualcosa?» azzardò John e Sherlock, che si era messo a fissare la finestra, si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

 

«Uuhm… no, io…»

 

Sherlock era in difficoltà, notò John e Sherlock non era _mai_ in difficoltà.

Al secondo tremito del corpo di Sherlock, John scostò del tutto le coperte e lo invitò silenziosamente a raggiungerlo nel letto e Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere due volte, infilandosi sotto le lenzuola cercando di farsi spazio.

 

Il letto di John non era un matrimoniale come quello di Sherlock ma un semplice singolo che costringeva dunque i due a rimanere irrimediabilmente vicini, ma a nessuno di loro la vicinanza infastidiva troppo abituati a condividere qualsiasi spazio, così si incastrarono al meglio (braccia e gambe intrecciate) e John coprì entrambi.

Sherlock sembrava già più rilassato e tranquillo e John non sapeva se chiedere o meno il motivo della visita, così rimase in silenzio.

 

Entrambi non dissero nulla per diverso tempo e John credette che Sherlock si fosse assopito (troppo strano quel silenzio così lungo) ma Sherlock lo smentì, voltandosi di lato e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e circondandogli il petto con un braccio. Il cuore di John mancò qualche battito.

 

«Sherlock, stai bene?»

 

«Abbracciami, John.»

 

Ed era sempre così. Sherlock non chiedeva mai qualcosa con gentilezza, non aggiungeva mai un per favore e a dirla tutta non chiedeva _e basta._ Era tutto un ordine. Era tutto un fai questo, passami quello, vai a fare quell’altro. E poi _abbracciami, John._

 

«Abbracciami, per otto minuti e trentatré secondi esatti.»

 

E se John da completamente sveglio, alla luce del giorno e con la mente lucida avrebbe inizialmente negato quel contatto e avrebbe chiesto cosa diavolo significasse, in quel momento non poteva fare altro che accettare, volendo essere rassicurato anche lui da qualcosa di cui non conosceva ancora bene il nome.

 

A quel punto anche John si voltò sul fianco e si portò il braccio di Sherlock più stretto attorno al busto, allungando una mano e portandola alla nuca dell’altro spingendolo ad avvicinarsi al suo petto, stringendolo forte a sé. Sherlock strinse entrambe le mani sulla schiena di John e strusciò il viso sulla sua maglietta, circondandolo anche con le gambe. John non si lamentò.

 

Passarono diverso tempo in silenzio, solo i loro respiri a riempire la stanza.

 

Fu John a rompere per primo quella quiete.

 

«Un tempo piuttosto specifico. Cos’è, hai un altro esperimento in corso?»

 

Sherlock alzò il viso dalla sua maglietta e negò col capo, sbadigliando, cosa che fece sorridere John.

 

«È il tempo che c’impiega la luce del Sole a raggiungere la Terra.» e di nuovo cadde il silenzio.

 

«Fammi capire, non sai che la Terra ruota attorno al Sole ma _sai_ quanto tempo c’impiega la luce a raggiungerci? Spiegami come questo possa essere solo lontanamente utile per un caso, avanti, sentiamo!»

 

Sherlock sbuffò e roteò gli occhi come se la stupidità in persona gli si fosse appena presentata davanti, infastidendolo.

 

«John, è _ovvio_ che non mi serva assolutamente a nulla, ma sai, dato che qualcuno ha accennato alla mia spettacolare ignoranza … no, non fare quella faccia, queste sono parole tue… mi sono documentato e alla fine ho imparato tutto quello che c’è da sapere sul sistema Solare. Tutto quanto.»

 

John alzò gli occhi al cielo e grugnì qualche parola incomprensibile. «Alle volte sei davvero assurdo. E tutto questo per dimostrare cosa, poi?»

 

Sherlock riabbassò il viso sulla maglietta di John e disse qualcosa ma attutito dal suono della sua stessa maglietta il dottore non riuscì a distinguere nemmeno una parola.

 

«Come?» chiese tentando di far alzare il viso a Sherlock, che inizialmente fece resistenza per poi alzare di nuovo gli occhi su di lui.

 

«Ho detto…» ripeté non troppo convinto di ciò che stava facendo «Che l’ho fatto per te. Non voglio che tu mi creda ignorante, non voglio che una delle poche cose belle che ti colpisce di me sia messa in discussione da un argomento così stupido e inutile. Quindi so anche chi è l’attuale Primo Ministro, se la cosa ti interessa, ma siccome la cosa mi fa pensare troppo a Mycroft preferirei cancellarla nuovamente se non ti dispiace.»

 

E John rimase ad ascoltare le parole di Sherlock, catalogandole una per una e cercando di trovarci un significato. Infine scoppiò a ridere.

 

«Cosa? _Cosa?_ » chiese Sherlock mettendo il broncio e cercando di allontanarsi da John, offeso a morte per essere evidentemente deriso così apertamente, ma John lo bloccò con tutto il suo corpo, mani e gambe che si stringevano sul corpo dell’altro non lasciandolo muovere.

 

«Hai detto otto minuti e trentatré e ti informo che non sono passati.» disse immergendo una mano in quella zazzera nera e riccia, massaggiandogli lo scalpo e sentendo i capelli di Sherlock passargli morbidamente tra le dita. Erano secoli che voleva farlo.

 

Sherlock si lamentò ancora un po’ ma solo vocalmente, fermandosi invece subito dal cercare di allontanarsi da John, schiacciandosi invece ancora di più su di lui. E John lo strinse tanto, lo strinse forte e infine passò una mano lungo quella schiena sinuosa per accarezzarlo e infilò il naso tra i suoi capelli per respirarne l’odore.

E Sherlock non si muoveva, non sembrava infastidirlo la vicinanza e allora al diavolo, sarebbe rimasto così per tutta la vita.

 

_Non voglio che tu mi creda ignorante, non voglio che una delle poche cose belle che ti colpisce di me sia messa in discussione da un argomento così stupido e inutile…_

 

Il cuore di John iniziò a prendere un ritmo tutto suo, facendo pensare al dottore che sarebbe morto d’infarto di lì a cinque minuti, e si ritrovò a sospirare tra i capelli di Sherlock, muovendosi di poco per accoccolarsi meglio a lui.

Sherlock rispose adattandosi a John e John si ritrovò a pensare che non era possibile che due corpi così diversi fossero fatti per incastrarsi così alla perfezione.

 

«Non potrei mai pensare qualcosa di male di te, Sherlock. Anche quando litighiamo, anche quando parlo senza pensare, cosa che capita spesso a quanto dici tu, non potrei mai pensare che tu sia _davvero_ spettacolarmente ignorante. Al massimo potrei pensare che sei spettacolare e basta. Cosa che penso, e tu lo sai, e io non te lo dovrei dire o il tuo ego prima o poi esploderà per quanto lo alimento.»

 

John sentì le dita di Sherlock stringersi attorno alla sua maglietta.

 

«Sei l’unico che lo fa.» ammise con voce quasi incerta (ma questo solo John avrebbe potuto notarlo) «Sei l’unico che mi dice che sono spettacolare e straordinario e magnifico.» e non c’era traccia delusione in quelle parole. Non era come se fosse scontento che nessuno lo lodasse abbastanza ma era come se fosse _contento_ che almeno John lo avesse notato. Contento che fosse al suo fianco.

 

«Perché tutti gli altri sono dei grandi idioti, no?»

 

Sherlock tremò tra le sue braccia e John notò che stava ridendo, la sua voce baritonale che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e nel cuore e che si espandeva in tutto il suo petto in un calore inaspettato.

 

«Sì, finalmente sembri averlo capito, _John_.»

 

E Sherlock era l’unico al mondo ad avere questa dote di infondere nella semplice parola “John” tutti i sentimenti di cui fosse capace. C’erano i John da _mi annoio,_ c’erano i John da _fammi un tè,_ c’erano i John da _sono tutti degli idioti, fai qualcosa_ e poi c’erano i John come quello, i John che _sarei perso senza il mio blogger,_ i John da _siediti con me sul divano e tienimi compagnia,_ i John da _resta con me e basta_ e quelli a cui John non voleva dare un significato, troppo terrorizzato dal sbagliarli completamente.

 

E lui sapeva di avere un modo tutto suo per dire “Sherlock”. I Sherlock da _scusati immediatamente,_ i Sherlock da _sei un idiota,_ i Sherlock da _non è il momento adatto,_ e poi c’erano i Sherlock da _sono preoccupato per te,_ i Sherlock da _sei fantastico_ , i Sherlock da _sono totalmente ed incondizionatamente innamorato di te_ che però venivano quasi sempre nascosti da un’altra frase o da qualche gesto _._

 

Per quanto li riguardava potevano fare immensi discorsi solo chiamandosi per nome.

 

«Già. Pare di sì.»

 

Faceva caldo nella stanza ora, ma nessuno dei due osava muovere un muscolo per districarsi da quell’intreccio di arti.

 

Comunque c’era un discorso che doveva venire affrontato.

 

«Come stai, Sherlock? Veramente.»

 

Sherlock fece spallucce. «Come dovrei stare, John? Sto bene.»

 

«E allora come mai sei qui?» _nel mio letto, abbracciato a me?_

 

«Perché quello che sembrava davvero stare male, quando sono tornato, eri tu. Non ne capivo il motivo e volevo vedere se avessi o meno ragione e, come sempre, l’avevo. Mi serviva solo sapere se stessi dormendo, cosa che evidentemente non stavi facendo quindi: un pensiero. Un pensiero che non ti lasciava in pace e quale poteva essere? Cosa mai poteva darti preoccupazione in questa giornata così perfetta?» Sherlock usò tutto il suo sarcasmo su quell’ultima parola e fece un mezzo sorriso nascosto dalla penombra e lasciò che John assorbisse un attimo le parole. « _Io._ Il tuo pensiero dovevo essere per forza io.»

 

John si mosse a disagio ma Sherlock lo lasciò andare solo il tempo per farlo mettere più comodo e poi lo circondò nuovamente con tutto il suo corpo.

 

C’era di nuovo quell’atmosfera da detto-non-detto, quella che portavano avanti ogni giorno da quando si erano conosciuti, ma Sherlock questa volta era andato un pochino più in là della loro solita zona di sicurezza, aveva insinuato (a voce alta), che John non riuscisse a dormire a causa sua. Certo, c’erano più e più modi per uscire da quella situazione, Sherlock non lo aveva messo alle strette, aveva lasciato la frase in sospeso cosicché John potesse uscirsene con una scusa qualsiasi come “è normale, sei il mio migliore amico, è normale che io mi preoccupi per te”. Ma John voleva davvero farlo? Voleva fare quel solito passo indietro per tornare ad una situazione di stallo? Poco importava che fossero abbracciati a letto, quello poteva in qualche modo venir dimenticato alla luce del sole il giorno dopo, ma le parole avevano un peso, un significato che non era poi così facile da cancellare.

E se Sherlock aveva davvero fatto quella mossa, se aveva davvero insinuato qualcosa, magari John avrebbe potuto continuare, avrebbe potuto andare avanti su una linea scherzosa ma tirare finalmente fuori ciò che davvero pensava, almeno una volta nella vita.

 

Ma se invece stava semplicemente travisando tutto?

 

Sherlock mosse piano la mano per accarezzargli la schiena e John sentì un moto d’affetto per quell’uomo che non era sicuro di riuscire a trattenere ancora per molto.

 

«Sherlock…» iniziò John e Sherlock insinuò il naso nell’incavo del suo collo e ci strusciò il viso, facendo ridere e tremare John per due ragioni completamente differenti.

 

«Mmmh?» fu l’unica risposta che ottenne contro la sua gola, le vibrazioni delle labbra di Sherlock contro la sua pelle che s’infrangevano direttamente contro il suo cuore.

 

«Potrei abbracciarti per più di otto minuti e trentatré secondi? Che comunque penso siano passati da parecchio, ormai.» e questo era John Watson, l’uomo stato in battaglia che non era in grado di dire le cose chiaramente perché per lui era dannatamente difficile.

 

Sherlock rise, una risata allegra e contagiosa che fece sorridere anche John, facendogli rilasciare la tensione dalle spalle che non si era nemmeno accorto di aver contratto.

 

«Beh, la luce del sole ci raggiunge in otto minuti e trentatré, ma non è che poi ci lascia per tornare subito indietro, no?»

 

John roteò gli occhi.

 

«Facciamo abbastanza schifo con le metafore.» si lamentò.

 

«Abbracciami quanto vuoi, John.»

 

E John strinse forte gli occhi, alzò una mano a circondare la nuca di Sherlock premendolo di più a sé e ne baciò lo scalpo, muovendo l’altra mano su un fianco di Sherlock perché ora sapeva che poteva.

 

«Però da domani usiamo camera mia, per quanto mi piaccia tutta questa vicinanza temo di cadere dal letto se solo muovo un muscolo.» e John rise, dandogli dell’esagerato, voltandosi per mettersi supino e trascinare Sherlock sopra di sé.

 

«Meglio e decisamente meno pericoloso.» fece Sherlock, poggiandogli la guancia sul petto e sentendo il martellare incessante del cuore di John sotto di sé. Si ritrovò a sorridere e a stringersi il più possibile contro di lui.

 

Una mano di John finì tra i capelli di Sherlock e la cosa sembrò talmente naturale che nessuno dei due sussultò quando accadde.

Sherlock si lasciò trasportare dai battiti del cuore di John (ora più calmi) per rilassarsi ed iniziò ad assopirsi cullato da quel suono.

 

«Quindi sono, in un certo modo, più affascinante di Miss Adler.»

 

L’affermazione fece sbattere gli occhi a Sherlock un paio di volte, convinto di aver capito male quello che John aveva appena detto. Non era da lui chiedere di ripetere, odiava quando la gente lo faceva, ma la cosa lo aveva davvero lasciato perplesso.

 

«Chiedo scusa?»

 

John si agitò sotto di lui. «Beh hai… cioè… in un certo modo… scelto me, no?» e Sherlock non poté credere a quello che sentì.

 

«John tu eri _davvero_ geloso.»

Il dottore per tutta risposta fece un colpo di tosse. Sherlock si alzò sui gomiti e andò a posizionare il viso al livello dell’altro per guardarlo negli occhi, la semi oscurità che riusciva a non farli imbarazzare troppo ed evidentemente a farli parlare di più. «La tua fronte aggrottata all’arrivo dei messaggi, il tuo _contare_ i messaggi, le tue occhiate e frecciatine. Pensavo fosse solo una mia idea in testa, un qualcosa che volevo vedere ma che in realtà non stava succedendo, e invece…»

 

John sbottò. «Da quando ti conosco mai nessuno ha catturato la tua curiosità come lei. Diavolo, Sherlock, hai aperto la cassaforte con le sue misure, le sue fottute _misure._ »

 

Sherlock sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «John, io potrei vestirti dalla testa ai piedi, andare da un sarto e commissionargli un abito senza bisogno di chiederti nemmeno un dettaglio. Potrei comprare un anello per ogni dito della tua mano senza sbagliare di mezzo millimetro. Di lei sapevo le misure ma era nuda e a colpo d’occhio non ci voleva di certo un genio, non quando fai il mio lavoro e di corpi ne vedi a centinaia. Ma tu, John, sei sempre stato tu…» e le labbra di Sherlock incontrarono finalmente quelle di John in un leggero sfioramento e nulla più.

 

John era congelato, fermo sul posto, le labbra di Sherlock calde e piene contro le proprie premevano contro di lui con una castità quasi bambinesca e, quando Sherlock fece per scostarsi, la propria mano raggiunse il collo dell’altro senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse e lo premette nuovamente contro si sé rispondendo a quel sfregamento come meglio poté.

 

E quello era davvero Sherlock e loro si stavano davvero baciando e lui si sentiva davvero, _davvero_ , al settimo cielo.

Quando Sherlock si staccò l’unica cosa che riusciva a sentire John era il suo peso sopra il proprio busto e il cuore che tentava di uscirgli dal petto.

 

Sherlock si rimise col viso nell’incavo del suo collo, strusciando il naso contro la sua pelle.

 

«Sei decisamente più affascinante di quanto fosse lei. Sei incredibilmente più sexy tu con quei tuoi orrendi maglioni che io amo alla follia che lei completamente nuda. E quest’idea non riguarda solo lei, ma ogni essere umano che cammina su questo pianeta. Tu, John Watson, sei la creatura più bella che io abbia mai visto.»

 

E John era convinto di poter morire per autocombustione al momento ma, soprattutto, di non aver qualcosa di adatto da rispondere a parole del genere, così si limitò a circondare Sherlock con tutto il suo essere, baciandogli piano i capelli e decidendo lì, in quel momento, di non lasciarlo andare mai più.

 

La parola _sexy_ però, detta da Sherlock, continuava a rimbombargli nelle orecchie, non avrebbe più potuto mettere un maglione senza sentirsi imbarazzato a morte. O fissato.

 

«E sei un completo idiota. Come hai fatto a non notarlo prima?» fece Sherlock e John sbuffò fuori una mezza risata.

 

«Oh, ecco, mi sembrava strano sentire tutti questi complimenti, mi mancava qualcosa.» disse, passando una mano tra i capelli di Sherlock. «Scusami se avevo qualche riserva Mister sono-sposato-con-il-mio-lavoro-i-sentimenti-fanno-schifo.»

 

Sherlock alzò il viso e morse il mento di John. «Ah beh certo, in effetti il concetto urlato ai quattro venti io-non-sono-gay lascia ben più spazio a una futura relazione.»

 

John si fece scendere Sherlock di dosso e invertì i ruoli, premendo così lui Sherlock contro il materasso.

 

«“Oh John, le relazioni sono semplicemente una distrazione, qualcosa che distrae dalle cose veramente importanti”.» disse John ridendo, incrociando le braccia sul petto di Sherlock e poggiandocisi sopra.

 

«“Guarda che gran belle tette ha quella!”» e John scoppiò a ridere, colpendo forte Sherlock su un braccio. Sherlock lo seguì nella risata con quella sua voce bassa e calda.

 

«Io questo non l’ho mai detto! Men che meno in tua presenza!» John continuò a ridere mentre Sherlock gli passava entrambe le mani lungo tutta la schiena in una lieve carezza che lo fece sentire amato e protetto.

 

«Fidati, la tua espressione bastava ed avanzava.»

 

John non rispose nulla, si limitò a baciare il petto di Sherlock dato che ora poteva farlo. Infine si alzò, strusciò una guancia su quella di Sherlock e poi lo baciò, adagio, senza imprimere troppa fretta in quel tocco così intimo.

 

«Sono contento che tu stia bene. Ero preoccupato.» disse, accarezzandogli una guancia ispida (almeno un paio di giorni in cui il perfetto Sherlock Holmes non si radeva) con il pollice, soffermandosi sugli zigomi alti e scendendo con le altre dita lungo il collo.

Occhi negli occhi John tentava di intravedere quelle iridi azzurro-verde che lo avevano catturato dal primo momento ma purtroppo l’oscurità non gli era favorevole. Voleva poter accendere la luce per osservare l’uomo che aveva sotto di sé, ma non voleva rovinare il momento e avrebbe potuto farlo il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora e quello dopo ancora, per il resto della sua vita.

 

Le labbra di Sherlock si sollevarono in un sorriso, la mano raggiunse quella di John e voltò piano il viso per baciarne il palmo.

 

«Lo so, ti ho detto che sei un idiota.»

 

E detto questo Sherlock si alzò, baciò John e lo trasse a sé riportandolo sopra di lui e muovendo le mani lungo il suo corpo, facendo sussultare John quando sentì il contatto della mani ghiacciate di Sherlock contro la pelle calda della sua schiena quando l’altro gli sollevò la maglietta.

E così si addormentarono, baciandosi con devozione e respirando la stessa aria, le mani di Sherlock sotto la maglietta di John per riscaldarsi e la mano di John dietro il collo di Sherlock mentre ancora lo tirava a sé.

 

Alla fine il Natale era passato, ma non era stato affatto così male come aveva previsto.

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
NOTE:Auguri a tutti quanti per un felice Natale in ritardo e un buon anno nuovo <3


End file.
